What Your Actions Will Unleash
by Trickster In The Shadows
Summary: There is a sadness in King Laufey's eyes as he warns the young Odinson.


What Your Actions Will Unleash

_"You know not what your action will unleash" _

The Frost Giant King, Laufey held the gaze of the stupid Asgardian boy, Thor, with his red eyes. He stared unblinking at the carless warrior who had come to battle, or as he called it, "to seek answers", knowing that this boy could not understand the consequences of such an act. He looked down at the eldest Odinson with the knowledge that he was ignorant to the horrors and terrors of war. He was just some petty child who believed he was on a heroic quest to prove himself, disregarding all that he might unleash from his idiocy. Some of the Kings anger drained with the understanding that Thor Odinson did not know what he could unleash on innocent lives, but then more rage was replaced by the same thought.

_"I do." _

Laufey's eyes then slid downwards to the ground, where he kept his gaze for a period of time. His face etched a sort of ancient sadness, almost unreadable, but there none the less. His voice was rough but still softer than his previous words, which sent the signal that something was amiss. And there was something. That something was that Laufey understood the full extent of his words and began to reminisce.

The war had been full of gore, horror and pain. It was consumed by emotions of pure sadness and loss. Many were overcome with these emotions as they watched their loved ones die on a battle field or seriously injured beyond repair. Many were full of morning as they attempted to live without the people they were raised with. So many people had lost so much, not only their lives and they lives of others, but their homes as well.

Building and structures, that were once beautiful to behold, were now piles of rubble and debris. Cracks ran along the once smooth ice and the frost that had curved and formed in such masterful shapes had melted away and disappeared. The kingdom was not what it once was; it was now a land that had experienced the results of destruction and war. And Laufey saw all this all the time as he ruled, and he also saw the poor people of his ruined home.

Laufey could see his people in poverty every day. He saw the hungry beginning for food. He saw how they were awfully thin and small, not what at all you expected from a Frost Giant He saw the weak unable to work, and even move in some cases. He saw how some could barely life there arms to raise food to their lips. The citizens of his once great kingdom were now shells of their former strong and beautiful shelves, and this filled Laufey with a misery that ran through his body.

But nothing gave him more misery than one thing.

The loss of his only son.

He once had a child, a newborn boy. He was a beautiful child. When Laufey held him he would smile with his red eyes glowing bright. He was small for a Frost Giants offspring but he and his wife had not cared, they loved him possibly more because of the act. He had brought the needed companion in their lives they wanted. He had filled that gap in their family with love and happiness. And Jotunheim now had an heir to the throne! It seemed that with the child everything was perfect.

Then he was snatched away by the claws of death never to return.

In a frantic time, a time when the many people in the center of the city were running rampant from the unexpected attack, the boy was left in a temple. The parents, Laufey or his wife, had not left him there defenceless but one of the selfish and rue nurses who only had regard for herself had dropped him there to seek her own safety. If they had known then they would have rushed to save their child if they had known the kind of person that nurse really was they would have removed her position. If they had known what was to happen to their young son, they would have saved him.

But they didn't, so the young boy was left there, alone, to die.

And as he watched Thor, somehow exiting his thoughts and returning to reality, he knew that the boy did not understand. He did not know what would happen if war was brought on to these realms they lived in. he did not understand how every life would be impacted because of it. He did not understand the loss of those dear to him and what emotions that could release. He did not know what his actions would unleash.

But Laufey know what his actions would unleash. Oh _God_s, how he knew, so very well.


End file.
